Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru
is μ's second song for the single released on October 1, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Saeki Takashi. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14260)' 'CD' #Shangri-La Shower #Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru (るてしキスキしてる) #Shangri-La Shower (Off Vocal) #Ruteshi Kisuki Shiteru (るてしキスキしてる) (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ru・te・shi・ki・su Shitterun deshou? Su・ki・shi・te・ru (a・i・shi・te・ru) Doryoku igai no koto de dekiru koto sagaseba Inoru chikara? Soretomo mahou? Tamesu kachi ga aru no Yasashiku me o tojite kimi no hoho o naderu Tsutaete futari no mirakuru motomeru kokoro Motto ookina koe de yonde mitara ii kamo Demo ookina koe yori mo ai de nanto kanare! Sakasama no sakasama o mite goran Suki wa tsune ni kirai no ura Kawaikute nikurashii sou yo sou yo Sore ga iwayuru koi nandesu Sakasama no sakasama o mite goran Suki desu nante ienai wa Nazo kotoba de tsubuyaku sou yo sou yo Ki ga tsuite hayaku Ru・te・shi・ki・su Shitteru ndeshou? Su・ki・shi・te・ru (a・i・shi・te・ru) Yosou ijou mirai hoshigaru yokubari san Nebari tsuyosa? Makezu kirai? Akiramenai tte omou Nano ni kimi wa ima mo itsumo to kawaranai Oshiete kimochi wa misuterii kaimei shinakya Datte aitai toki ni yonde mite mo todokanai Nara ai ni kuru jumon oku no te wa kore! Machigai no machigai de ii no nara Hai wa tabun iie no hazu Itoshikute tsumibukai sou ne sou ne Sore mo osoraku ai nandesu Machigai no machigai de ii no nara Haitte sugu ni iwasetai Nazo kotoba wa kantan sou ne sou ne Juubyou de wakaru wa Sakasama no sakasama o mite goran Suki wa tsune ni kirai no ura Kawaikute nikurashii sou yo sou yo Sore ga iwayuru koi nandesu Sakasama no sakasama o mite goran Suki desu nante ienai wa Nazo kotoba de tsubuyaku sou yo sou yo Ki ga tsuite hayaku Ru・te・shi・ki・su Shitterun deshou? Su・ki・shi・te・ru (a・i・shi・te・ru) |-| Kanji= る・て・し・キ・ス 知ってるんでしょう？ ス・キ・し・て・る（あ・い・し・て・る） 努力以外のことで　できること探せば 祈るちから？　それとも魔法？ 試す価値があるの やさしく目を閉じて　キミの頬を撫でる 伝えてふたりのミラクル　求めるこころ もっと大きな声で　呼んでみたらいいかも でも大きな声よりも　愛でなんとかなれ！ さかさまのさかさまを見てごらん スキは常にキライの裏 かわいくて憎らしい　そうよそうよ それがいわゆる恋なんです さかさまのさかさまを見てごらん スキですなんて言えないわ 謎言葉でつぶやく　そうようそうよ 気がついてはやく る・て・し・キ・ス 知ってるんでしょう？ ス・キ・し・て・る（あ・い・し・て・る） 予想以上未来　欲しがる欲ばりさん ねばり強さ？　負けず嫌い？ あきらめないって思う なのにキミは今も　いつもと変わらない 教えて気持ちはミステリー　解明しなきゃ だって会いたい時に　呼んでみても届かない なら会いにくる呪文　奥の手はこれ！ まちがいのまちがいでいいのなら ハイはたぶんイイエの筈 いとしくて罪深い　そうねそうね それもおそらく愛なんです まちがいのまちがいでいいのなら ハイってすくに言わせたい 謎言葉はかんたん　そうねそうね 10秒でわかるわ さかさまのさかさまを見てごらん スキは常にキライの裏 かわいくて憎らしい　そうよそうよ それがいわゆる恋なんです さかさまのさかさまを見てごらん スキですなんて言えないわ 謎言葉でつぶやく　そうようそうよ 気がついてはやく る・て・し・キ・ス 知ってるんでしょう？ ス・キ・し・て・る（あ・い・し・て・る） |-| English= uoy ekil I You know that, right? I like you (I love you) With something other than effort, if searching for the things that can be done Should I use the power of prayer? Or even magic? It's worth a try right? So closing my eyes gently, stroking your cheek I want to convey the miracle of us two, aiming for your heart Trying to call out to you with a louder voice might be good But rather than a loud voice, I'm more familiar with love! Take a look at the upside-down of the upside-down "Like" is always the reverse of "hate" Cute but hateful, that's right That's just a so-called "love" Take a look at the upside-down of the upside-down I can't just say "I like you" Muttering enigmatic words, that's right Hurry up and notice! uoy ekil I You know that, right? I like you (I love you) A future better than expected, that's what I covet Is it tenacity, or just being a sore loser? I think I won't give up Yet you won't change from how you always are These feelings you show me are a mystery, we have to clarify them After all during the times I want to meet, even trying to call out won't reach you That's why this spell that makes you come to meet me, this is my trump card! If a mistake of a mistake is fine, "Yes" is probably "no" right Holding you dear but feeling sinful, that's right That's also probably just love If a mistake of a mistake is fine, "Yes!" is easier for me to want to say Enigmatic words are easy, that's right I'll understand in ten seconds Take a look at the upside-down of the upside-down "Like" is always the reverse of "hate" Cute but hateful, that's right That's just a so-called "love" Take a look at the upside-down of the upside-down I can't just say "I like you" Muttering enigmatic words, that's right Hurry up and notice! uoy ekil I You know that, right? I like you (I love you) Gallery Single Scans= Shangri-La Shower Full Cover.jpg Trivia *This was one of the few songs to have never been performed live. References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Μ's Songs Category:Lyrics